Unstoppable
by Cloud from Krypton
Summary: This is a grade 7 assignment that i decided to post about twin children of Zeus. One-Shot


**Well this is an old school project from like grade 7 and I just felt like posting this so ya and I don't own anything except for the plot and my OCs Aria and Jason.**

Aria and Jason were twins, children of Zeus, and when they got into a fight they were unstoppable, uncontrollable, and completely unbeatable. Now most demigods don't know until their thirteenth birthday that they're demigods, or they never know, but that only happens when their godly parent is either a minor god or not very powerful. But Aria and Jason were different when they were born Zeus put lockets on both of their necks, inside was writing it said: Τωινς σηαλλ ρευνιτε ωιτη α φιναλ βρεατ.

Ανδ φιναλλψ ξλοσε τηε Δοορς οφ Δεατη.

Στοππινγ τηοσε φρομ ξομινγ βαξκ.

Ανδ προϝιδινγ ηαλφ βλοοδς ωιτη σκιλλς τηεψ λαξκ.

Translated it said: Twins shall reunite with a final breath.

And finally close the Doors of Death.

Stopping those from coming back.

And providing half-bloods with skills they lack.

This was a prophecy something an old Oracle once told Zeus was about his twin children he would one day have.

* * *

Now in 2009 seventeen years later Aria and Jason's friends were graduating school but Aria and Jason had dyslexia and ADHD so they didn't pass.

"Look I swear the words are floating off the page and changing to another language!" Aria explained.

"I'm sure they are." Aria's teacher said treating her like she was mentally ill.

"I don't have a disability I'm mentally healthy and I'm serious. I think it's ancient Greek. I'm not sure how I know but I'm positive it's ancient Greek."

"Look you have ADHD along with dyslexia I'm sure its just your brain trying to make sense of it along with making it catch your attention." her teacher tried to explain without calling her crazy.

"Ugh!" Aria yelled frustrated with the world treating her like

she was too different to fit in.

But that day Jason was also having a hard time with teachers.

"Okay I know that I need a C+ average to stay in the fencing club but I can make it up, plus I'm the best fencer this school has seen." Jason said.

"Exactly my point, you failed your courses and your to good, you end up sending people to the hospital half the time." the coach replied with fear in his tone, like Jason might skewer him for kicking him out of the club.

"Fine. You try winning tournaments without me, see if I care." Jason replied and walked away.

* * *

Three weeks later a strange boy with a goatee took them to a place called… well Jason and Aria couldn't pronounce it but it sounded like Cat a skin aussie-d-yah. But they later found out it said Κατασκήνωση Δία, (Kat-a-skin-osi-dia) which meant: Camp Zeus. Aria and Jason freaked out when they told them they were demigods. They also found out monsters will start to try to kill them when they're in the outside world but when they're in the camp borders they're completely safe.

* * *

A week later they were finally getting used to camp and being demigods. But Aria and Jason got into a huge fight.

"You can't seriously be thinking about challenging Zeus, unless he gives you answers about why he didn't send a sign to us that we're demigods sooner!" Aria screamed.

"Well, how else am I supposed to find out?"

"I don't know, but not by challenging a god, that's like suicide." Aria replied in a fierce tone.

Since they're natural fighters the fight was brutal. Five minutes later

they were separated by the camp and brought to the infirmary.

* * *

A few days later Jason went missing. Even though Aria was

still mad at Jason she nearly killed the whole camp looking for him. The counselor brought Aria to a cave, there an Oracle stood. Green smoke started around her feet and grew to her neck. The green smoke then came bursting out of her mouth, it sounded like the smoke was talking, it spoke like an old maid, rough, quiet and

holding onto life.

"Twins shall reunite with a final breath.

And finally close the Doors of Death.

Stopping those from coming back.

And providing half-bloods with skills they lack."

She collapsed, Aria went to help but the counselor stopped her "She'll be okay." he told her.

Aria set out with only a dagger, shield, and hope that she would find him. Almost immediately a monster, a horrible monster, a sister of Medusa, a gorgon attacked her.

"Ooh a demigod well, well, well. I was wondering when I'd meet a child of Zeus," the gorgon said.

"Well I'm a natural fighter." Aria answered.

"No matter, I've defeated better."

On that Aria slashed but her dagger grew to a sword at the touch of the hilt. She slashed, sidestepped, stabbed and cut but the gorgon was too fast. Aria was cut but she won. She slashed the gorgon to dust, but she was reforming fast so Aria ran.

* * *

A day later Aria was tired and at her destination. She saw Jason in a cell made out of clay and rocks. Aria knew then and there that she would need to defeat the first goddess herself Gaea, but she would need Jason's help. A lightning bolt shot from the sky. Zeus was helping and he was prepared with Aphrodite charm speaking Gaea to keep her asleep. Aria freed Jason and they went to battle Gaea.

"I know we can do it" Jason said.

"Of course we can. We're children of Zeus lord of the sky and King of the gods." Aria replied. Aria and Jason went to battle Gaea, swords in hand they slashed, and cut, sidestepped and jabbed. Soon Aria realized that they couldn't kill Gaea, she was earth all they could do was keep her asleep. So Zeus got Aphrodite to charm speak Gaea sometimes so she would stay asleep. Jason and Aria went home to

Camp and became heroes. But just then the ground shook, but this was no ordinary earthquake, the charm speaking wasn't working and once again Gaea was awakening.

**So this I kind of suckish but I was 12. But oh well please R&R**


End file.
